I Love You But Do You Love Me
by fox999
Summary: Sasuke Has Been In Love With Naruto Since He First Met Him, The Only Problem Is That Naruto Is Older and Only Sees Sasuke As A Little Brother, Rated M, NaruSasu, Rest Of Summary Inside OOC AU
1. He Could Be The One

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Warnings: **Rated M **- AU - OOC

Summary: Sasuke Has Been In Love With Naruto Since He First Met Him, The Only Problem Is That Naruto Is Older and Only Sees Sasuke As A Little Brother Also He's One Of The Biggest Players In The School And Itachi, Being The Big Over-Protective Brother That He Is, Would **Never** Allow It, And Also, When Sasuke Was Younger, He Heard Naruto Say Something That Caused Him To **Never** Want To Confess His Feelings, And On Top Of All That His Dad secretly Mistreats and Threatens Him, So...What Is Poor Little Sasuke To Do?

**AN**: Just So You Guys Don't Say I Copied, I Got The Idea From The Great Mako75's Story, '_God, It Burns_' (Which Is Pure Genius By The Way) So I Don't Want To Be Accused Of Stealing Anything, Because I'm Not Going To Make It Like Hers, I'm Just Going To Use The Whole, "Sasuke Falling In Love With An Older Naruto" But If Anything Similar Happens In This Story That Happens In Hers, I Apologize To Her Because I Did Not Intend It!!!. And If It Does Seem Like Her Story Then All Props Go To Her! **ALL** **PROPS TO MAKO75**!!! And I asked her permission too!!!!!!!

--

_Think I'm really falling for his smile  
There's butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!  
_

_He Could Be The One by Miley Cyrus_

--

Ages:

Sasuke - 9

Neji - 10

Shikamaru - 10

Kiba - 10

Shino - 10

Hinata - 9

Sakura - 10

Itachi - 11

Naruto - 11

Gaara - 11

TenTen - 11

Chapter: 1 (Beginning)

A small raven haired boy swung himself on a swing set bored out of his mind, letting his head fall back as he swung back and forth, the wind blowing through his spiky black hair, he was grumbling quietly, starring at the blue sky sadly as he remembered his father hitting him violently.

He could still feel his side pulsing painfully, but he knew he deserved it, he'd been playing on the playground in the backyard while he was supposed to be practicing his tennis lessons, but he'd gotten fed up with his pushy instructor and had marched off.

Sighing he sat up right, stopping himself by un-bending his feet and digging them into the bark beneath his feet.

Jumping off, he headed back inside, limping ever so slightly, but not enough for anyone to really notice.

When he got inside he saw his mother ordering people around, telling them where to set certain things and other decorations, it was Itachi's 11th birthday, and being Uchiha's, it was necessary to throw a **big** party.

"Mother?" He asked, tugging at the long haired woman's skirt, she looked down at him and smiled sweetly at him, crouching down to get a better angle of him.

"Yes sweetheart?" She asked lovingly, her dark onyx eyes identical to those of her sons, "Do you need anything? The party will start soon; you need to get changed into your tux."

"Do you think Itachi will like my present?" He asked, biting his bottom lip adorably, while he starred at his mother, who smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Of course, you know how he is, he'll love anything you give him, now run up stairs and get changed, and I left you tux in the bathroom so you can get changed after you shower, okay?" She patted his bottom like a mother would, and sent him off, going back to arranging the party.

Sasuke sighed, and walked up the stairs slowly, trying not to put too much weight on his foot, walking down the long hallway towards his room.

When he arrived to it, he opened the door quickly, rushing in and sitting down on his bed gratefully, he brought his leg up and inspected it, pulling up his pant leg to see that his ankle was completely swollen, he felt tears prick at the ends of his eyes but held them back, shaking his head before limping to his bathroom, when he arrived to the shower he took of his clothes but kept his boxers on, throwing his discarded garments into the hamper and turned on the shower, but her stopped and stood still when he faced the mirror.

He lifted a hand and pressed it gently over his horribly bruised side, it reached all around the left side of his rib cage, and was an ugly bluish purple, he then moved onto his collarbone, it was horribly marked there too, gulping past the lump in his throat, he looked at himself, feeling tears begin to stream down his cheeks, he sniffed as his small body trembled all over, he sat down and sobbed into his arms, resting them against his knees as he cried, rocking himself back and forth.

He truly did love his father but there were times when he wished **somebody** would notice the way he limped, or bother to try and figure out that he was lying about the unexplainable bruises he would often receive on his face, not even Itachi realized, his brother who knew him inside and out or his mother who was supposed to protect him, he just wished that his father would stop, that someone would take him away from his father...but no matter how many times he wished, his wishes never came true.

"Itachi!? This your room..."

Sasuke froze instantly, turning around and coming face to face with a blonde haired kid, he looked around the age of Itachi so he automatically knew he was probably one of his onii-san friends, and he could swear his heart skipped a beat,

"Wow...are you alright!? Those look pretty bad..." He stepped towards the nine year old feeling pity, stopping when the raven backed away in fright, starring up at him through the same onyx colored eyes that Itachi had.

"Hey, hey, its okay, I'm not going to hurt you." The blonde whispered, kneeling beside the bare boy, resting his hand gently on the small shoulder, he starred at the pale face with tears streaming down his face, surprisingly even with the tears he was still beautiful, so much like Itachi yet so different, he automatically knew this was Itachi's brother, the guy never shut up about how cute and precious his ototou was, how would he not?

"Who did this to you?" He asked, starring down at the horrible bruises marring the boy's skin, and the scars...some were old but others looked fresh.

Sasuke shook his head, shutting his eyes tightly, "Please, please don't tell anyone, father will get angrier, please don't tell..." He cried, trembling.

The blonde sighed, he didn't even know the boy but he already felt his heart twinge and an automatic need to protect him from everyone and everything.

He held the boy against his chest, and let him cry, waiting until the younger calmed down, he'd begun to doze off but he was instantly awake when he realized the boy had stopped crying and was staring up at him with a frown.

"W-who are you?"

He smiled down at the raven foxily, "Naruto Uzumaki, you must be Sasuke, right?" He asked, grinning.

Sasuke nodded, pulling away and sitting on his bum, leg crossed and held up against his bruised chest.

Naruto's smile faltered as he starred at the large dark bruises on the pale body, they contrasted against his skin boldly, probably because his skin was so white.

"So, do you need any help?"

Sasuke frowned, starring up at the raven, "No, I have to get ready for the party; Aniki's room is across the hall in case you were wondering."

"Oh! Ya, well...see you at the party." He smiled sheepishly, not really wanting to leave the boy alone but he shook his head, exiting the large bathroom reluctantly.

The little raven starred at the blonde as he left, starring at the door as it closed...what was he going to do? Someone had found out...he was praying the blonde wouldn't tell anyone, especially Itachi, he knew his brother well enough by now and although he was only 11 he had a violent streak, he'd even been taken to therapy for it, it usually only ever happened when Sasuke was being bullied or mistreated, it was frightening really, the slightest bad thing done to his brother and he would completely lose it.

Gulping, Sasuke removed his boxers, limping into the shower and standing under the spray, closing his eyes.

He let the water numb his body and began washing himself, just wanting to get the night over, he knew his mother well enough to know that it would be a very large gathering, she always went overboard with parties, but it was just the way she was and he wouldn't have her any other way.

---

Sasuke let out a quiet yawn, laughing quietly at Neji who was grumbling annoyed as a brown haired girl with buns in her hair pestered him, he was only 10 years old and already he was being swarmed by girls, Sasuke, who was only 9, was also bugged by many girls but he kept them away by giving them the famous Uchiha glare.

After the two managed to get away from the squealing girls they walked over to Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino who were all standing in a corner.

When they arrived Kiba grinned doggishly and swung and arm around Sasuke's shoulders, bringing the raven close.

"Sasuke! What's up!? Any girls attempt to rape you yet?" The dog boy asked, grinning even wider when Sasuke's cheeks turned slightly red.

"Shut up Kiba." He growled embarrassedly, shrugging the arm off.

"Aw, why are you always so cold to me Sasuke-chan!?" Kiba whined, looping his arms around the tiny waist and bringing the raven to his chest jokingly.

"Dog breath, leave Sasuke alone!"

All five boys instantly cringed when they heard the screeching and annoying voice of the all too familiar Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke stopped struggling against Kiba, preffering the brunette boy to hold him rather than suffer through a pointless and boring conversation with the pink haired freak.

"Nah, I don't think I will, plus, he looks scarred shitless of you right now." Kiba replied, grinning.

"Excuse me!? How dare you, you insignificant little-"

"Sakura calm down." TenTen chided, rolling her eyes at the pink-haired girl, while smiling at Neji.

"Neji! Want to dance?" She asked, grabbing hold of his arm before he could reply, and dragging him off to the dance floor, Sakura brightened at that and opened her mouth to ask Sasuke also, but the raven was quicker and walked towards Hinata who was by herself and grabbed her arm.

"We're dancing." He grumbled, hearing Sakura gasp and let out a humph in anger.

"O-oh! U-u-um...o-okay..." She stuttered out, her expression terrified.

Sasuke's gaze softened, "Sorry, but the pink haired menace was about to ask me to dance." He explained, smiling ever so slightly.

Hinata blushed, smiling and nodding her head, seemingly relaxing.

"Sooo, Neji tells me you have a crush on a certain blonde-haired Sabaku." He casually commented, smirking when the pale ravenette blushed heavily, her lavender eyes widening.

"W-what?"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." He assured her, smiling at her gently, something he very rarely ever did, he could already hear the many girls growling in the background.

"I-I know...but s-she only sees me as a friend," She whispered sadly, biting her bottom lip.

"Well, we're only nine; we've got a while until it turns into a bigger issue." Sasuke replied, trying to comfort the ravenette.

"Yeah..." She laughed quietly, feeling her cheeks heat up, noticing out of the corner of her eye Sasuke's mother and her father starring at them with pleased expressions.

The song ended eventually and the two stepped away from each other, Sasuke leading Hinata off the dance floor politely, smiling reassuringly, walking beside her to the dining table where everyone was beginning to sit.

He stood beside Neji and pulled out Hinata's chair before sitting down in his own chair between the Hyuuga's, he let out a sigh when he was served some strange looking dish, he scrunched up his nose ever so slightly but grabbed his fork and knife, cutting of a small piece and bringing the piece of food to his mouth.

He glanced at Neji who was still starring down at the food intensely, his light lavender eyes narrowing at the foul food as if it were going to suddenly attack him.

And this was only the first course, something in his gut told this was going to be looong night.

---

A/N:HELLOOOO!!!!! HERES ANOTHER STORY!!!!! I was going to wait until I finished my other stories but since I'm pretty close to finishing one of my stories, and I didn't want to wait, HERE IT IS!!!! Not to much drama in this one, the same ages will apply to the next chapter, but after that one I'll put the new ages on the 3rd chapter, so **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Crush

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Warnings: **Rated M **- _AU_ - **OOC**

_Do you ever think, when you're all alone,  
All that we can be, where this thing can go,  
Am I crazy or falling in love,  
Is it real or just another crush  
Do you catch a breath, when I look at you,  
Are you holding back, like the way I do,  
Cause I'm tryin', tryin' to walk away  
But I know this crush aint' goin' away, goin' away_

_Crush by David Archulet_

Ages:

Sasuke - 9

Neji - 10

Shikamaru - 10

Kiba - 10

Hinata - 9

Itachi - 11

Naruto - 11

Gaara - 11

Chapter 2

Sasuke cried out in pain when he felt the blow to his stomach, which caused him to cough out blood violently as silent tears streamed down his face.

"You shameless little fuck! How dare you embarrass me!?"

Sasuke whimpered in reply as his father beat him angrily, learning from past experience to keep his mouth shut and not cry out.

He didn't understand why his father was so angry, all he'd done was dance with Kiba, and the next thing he knew as soon as the party was over his father had dragged him to his office to beat him senseless.

"Are you a little homo? Is that it!? You're a disgrace to this family you piece of shit! You can't do **anything** right, can you!?" His father bellowed out angrily, ramming his fist into Sasuke jaw, causing the raven to let out a shriek of pain as a bone crunching crack resounded throughout the entire room.

A few minutes passed, his father panting heavily before he snorted in disgust, kicking his side as if her were a piece of trash before he recollected himself, exiting his office, leaving Sasuke's crippled form on his carpet.

When he heard the door close, his body began to shake un-controllably, sobs racking through the poor nine year-olds body.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." He whispered over and over again as best as he could, begging god to just end his misery, feeling his sight begging to blur painfully, his body ached while his jaw pulsed painfully.

"Is this the bathroom...Oh My God!!!? ITACHI!!! ITACHI HELP!!!"

Sasuke felt someone pick his motionless form up, shaking him gently but still hard enough for him to wince and cower in fright, he looked up as best as he could, seeing bright golden hair before he blacked out, hearing someone shout his name distantly.

Dark onyx eyes blinked open blearily, attempting to see through the fogginess, he frowned when he noticed he couldn't move his right hand and gulped when he saw his arm in a cast and in a sling, his torso ached and when he attempted to open his mouth, his eyes widened and felt himself tear up in fright, why couldn't he open his mouth? And why was he in a hospital bed?

"Sasuke?" The raven looked to his right to Itachi waking up sleepily, starring at his brother in shock when he realized his ototou was finally awake.

"Thank god!"

He groaned quietly when the large arms wrapped around him gently, his body still aching at the slightest of movements.

"Mmgnph."

"Don't try to talk, your jaw broke and they had to wire your mouth shut for it to heal, it's going to be a while until they can take it out." His elder brother explained, brushing his dark bangs out of his face endearingly.

"Your right arm's broken in three places too, and you broke three ribs and cracked two, and you suffered trauma to the head, you've been asleep for a week now." He continued, sitting back down beside his bed, he grabbed a pen and a notepad and handed it to the raven, setting it on his lap and placing the pen in his good hand.

*(note: Italics as Sasuke writing)*

'_What happened?_'

"...Sasuke...why didn't you tell anyone?"

'_Tell anyone what?_'

"That father was beating you!? How could you keep this to yourself, Sasuke you don't deserve this, and don't try to tell me this was the first time this happened, the doctors saw scars and bruises that have been there for years! How could you not tell me?" He yelled desperately, starring into his brothers sad black eyes.

He lifted his hand and wrote slowly, turning the pad towards his brother,

'_I was scared, he said he'd come after me if I told anyone_'

Itachi starred at his brother's sad face, tears streaming down the bruised and cut cheeks that were still healing.

"He's in jail now, they had a court hearing, a lot of people testified that they'd seen you coming to school or practices with bruises that'd you'd always blame on falling or running into something, Father will be serving a time for the next 10 years or so, or more if we're lucky."

Sasuke nodded, his tiny body trembling, he looked up when the door opened, and his mother walked in and instantly dropped the flowers in her hands, running towards him.

"You're awake!? Oh my god, my sweet baby, I'm so sorry, how could I not notice, I'm your mother, I should've seen this happening!" Mikoto sobbed into her son's small arms, crying hysterically.

Which is when the doctor came in, "Oh, Sasuke-san, your finally awake I see, how are you feeling? Mrs. Uchiha, please refrain from putting too much strain on your sons chest, he does have damaged ribs."

Mikoto nodded, pulling away from her son as he wrote down on the pad to show it to the blonde haired doctor,

'_Like shit_'

The doctor chuckled, throwing her pigtail over her shoulder to write something down on her board, "Well I would suspect so, you have been through quite an ordeal." She replied, checking the IV in his arm and all the necessary things.

'_When will I be able to leave?_'

"Not soon, that's for sure." She answered apologetically, "You suffered quite the serious blows, you'll be staying here for a month's top," She scribbled something down on her board before placing it in between her arm.

"Please just relax and enjoy your stay, we'll try to make it as comfortable as possible." She smiled kindly at the boy before opening the door, stopping when a blur of orange passed by her.

"Is Sasuke awake!?"

Sasuke starred at the familiar blonde, recalling his name as Naruto, and felt his heart jump again, but he passed it off as nothing, fighting off a blush.

The blonde groaned though when he felt something walk him over the head violently.

"Naruto! You know better than to charge into a room without knocking!"

"But baa-chan the door was opeeeen." The blonde whined, covering his head protectively while he ran to Sasuke's side, cowering under his good arm which he'd lifted over his face.

The blonde doctor huffed, shaking her head, "Thank you Tsunade-san." Mikoto followed the woman out, their voices fading off as they walked down the hall.

"So how you feeling Sasuke?"

The raven scribbled something down quickly,

'_Fine, thank you_'

The blonde grinned toothily, "Good, cause you've got more visitors," he stood and poked his head out the door, waving his arm frantically before people started filing in.

Neji was the first to enter, going to Sasuke's side immediately, starring at him with a worried frown, which caused Sasuke to attempt to smile assuring,

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked, looking at the note pad when Sasuke pointed towards it,

'_Like shit_'

After that Kiba, Shikamaru and Hinata walked in, Kiba was beside Neji, while Shikamaru and Hinata stood at the end of the bed, whilst Gaara walked in last, walking towards the raven and patted his head, causing Sasuke to blush before he sat down beside Itachi.

"Well, that's everyone." Naruto shouted, sitting down at the end of the bed.

"H-how are you feeling Sasuke-kun?"

'Fine, thank you' He pointed to the same sentence he'd written to Naruto, smiling at her, she smiled back sadly,

"So when you gonna get out?" Kiba asked, resting his elbow against his bed while he sat in one of the nearby chairs.

"A month at the earliest," Itachi replied, setting a hand atop Sasuke's spiky haired head.

"Aw man, that sucks." Kiba whined, starring up at the raven while he nodded in agreement.

"Well let's make the best of it, who wants to play poker!?" Naruto shouted, taking out a deck of cards from his jacket.

Itachi and Gaara shook their heads while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Heck Ya!!! I'll beat fox boy no problem!" Kiba bragged, while Neji rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Ya right, let's see you try dog boy!"

"Bring it on!"

Sasuke smiled, trying to laugh, but he didn't want to open his mouth, and opted for shaking his head, taking the set of cards he was dealt, wondering who would come out victorious.

"I fold," Neji grumbled followed by Hinata.

"M-me too..."

Itachi and Gaara had refused to play, claiming it was more fun to watch.

The game was down to Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto kept glaring at each other, while Shikamaru and Sasuke waited for Kiba to go, they'd all bet money, Sasuke having had to ask Itachi to borrow some, so far he'd quadrupled the original amount.

Kiba groaned and folded, throwing his cards down as Naruto laid his out; reaching for the money but Shikamaru stopped him, setting his cards down, all his cards in diamonds.

"Sorry Naruto, looks like you struck out again." Shikamaru sighed, reaching for the bills but Sasuke laid his cards out last, smirking in victory, everyone starred in amazement,

"A royal flush!?" Kiba screeched, "AGAIN!?"

Sasuke grabbed his newly won money, and handed Itachi the amount he'd borrowed, his Aniki never looking prouder than at the current moment.

"Well at least now we know if you somehow lose your fortune you can go into poker." Kiba grumbled, leaning back in his chair, while Naruto sulked in his spot on the end of the bed.

"Absolutely not, my brother will do no such thing." Itachi yelled, "I would do it for him." he growled all too serious which made everyone in the room laugh.

They quieted down eventually, turning towards the door when it opened, "Excuse, I'm sorry to interrupt, but it seems visiting hours ended an hour ago." A quiet nurse explained apologetically, smiling at Sasuke.

"Oh crap, my mom's gonna kill me!" Kiba yelled, standing up along with everyone else except for Itachi and Naruto, who remained where they were.

Everyone said their goodbyes to Sasuke, before exiting, promising they'd come tomorrow before shutting the door behind them.

'_Aren't you going home too Naruto-san?_'

"Nah, I've been here since you got here, so it's all good! And just call me Naruto...or write?" he yelled before grinning toothily.

Itachi shook his head, standing up stiffly and stretching his back, "I'll be right back, need to use the restroom."

When the door opened and closed Naruto sprawled himself out along the bed, laying his head beside Sasuke's legs.

"So, how are you really feeling, emotionally that is?" He asked, turning on his stomach to look into the dark onyx eyes.

Sasuke mugged his lips, frowning as he starred down at his note pad before beginning to scribble something down.

'_I just wish...my father hadn't done what he did...now that I think about all the years my father beat me...I realize the only reason I never told was because...I thought if I did...my father would really be disappointed in me, and that I'd never get his approval or love._'

Naruto starred down at the paper, looking down at it sadly before patting Sasuke's head affectionately, "Well, if your father couldn't see what a great kid you are after all these years, then you don't need his love or approval." he assured, watching as the raven boy began to cry, nodding his head in agreement with the blonde.

"I'll be here for you Sasuke, always, when you can't go to your brother or friends, I'll be here." He reassured, embracing the boy as best as he could without hurting him, consoling him as he cried.

"What happened?"

Naruto looked towards the door, smiling at Itachi, "Nothing, he just feels a little emotional."

Little did Naruto realize, that would be the day Sasuke would treasure for the rest of his life, for it would be the day his feelings for the blonde first bloomed

**A/N**: Okay, so the ending was bit to corny for my tastes but whatevers, so I have decided that I will be updatign every two weeks, on the dot, so hopefully that'll mean there won't be long periods of time where I don't update at all, so I hope you enjoy this, not much to say today, I'm on my period and I'm crabby as hell so thats probably why....well laters


	3. Just So You Know

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Warnings: **Rated M **- _AU_ - **OOC**

_I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away_

_Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney_

Ages/Grades:

(Remember, Sasuke skipped a grade, and so did Hinata)

_Juniors_

Sasuke - 15

Hinata - 15

Neji - 16

Kiba - 16

Sakura - 16

Ino - 16

_Seniors_

Itachi - 17

Naruto - 17

Gaara - 17

Suigetsu - 17

Rock Lee - 17

Chapter 3

_Pale hips bucked up desperately, wanting add more friction as a tan body grinded up against him, moaning and crying out in pleasure, smacking noises sounded out, sweat dripping down a tightly muscled chest and down the tan chiseled abs._

_"A-ah!" He could feel the muscles in his stomach tighten, his body tensing as he neared his orgasm, so close, so god damn close, and so good._

_"N-Naruto I'm cum-"_

A frazzled teenage boy shot up from his bed, panting and heaving heavily, his body covered in sweat, gulping, the raven lifted his large comforter and groaned when he saw the mess in his pants, sighing pitifully, he threw the dark abyss blue blankets off his body, climbing out of his rather large bed before padding over to the bathroom, removing his pajama bottoms and throwing them into a hamper.

He leaned into his shower and turned the nozzle, jets of cold water spraying onto the cold blue marble shower floor from the shower head.

Groaning the raven sat at the edge of the shower, not getting wet while he waited for it to warm up, planting his face into his hands.

It was the third time he'd woken up since he'd gone to sleep last night to find his pajama bottoms and boxers to be covered in semen, the dreams had started becoming more frequent and frankly, although they were some of the best he'd ever had, it was frustrating, he wished he could just tell the blonde of his dreams (**a/n:** literally) how he felt about him, but he just couldn't, for more reasons than one.

Shaking his head stubbornly to rid himself of his thoughts he stepped into the shower and hissed as the warm water spattered all over his body, taking a deep breath to calm himself he let himself relax, letting the warm water slide over his tense muscles until he felt like mush.

Eventually, his thoughts drifted to the blonde who'd been causing the frequent dreams, he truly did love the blonde, and the idiot, of course, had never noticed, though Sasuke couldn't say he hated that fact or not, but when it came to everything else the Uzumaki could pin point what was exactly wrong with the youngest Uchiha almost as well as his elder brother.

Bashing his head against the marble wall in frustration he let out an irritated whimper, he hated feeling so helpless and lost with his feelings, but there was nothing he could do, he'd tried to just forget and burry his feelings for him and just act like a friend, but that didn't work, and when he'd wanted to tell the blonde how he felt, it had ended with the Uchiha's hope to confess his feelings being crushed and buried deep within himself.

Letting out a mournful sigh, he finished lathering himself and shampooing his hair, he turned the nozzle off and stepped out, grabbing a nearby blue towel, wrapping it around his waist, while he dried his hair, making it spring to life in its normal fashion, he'd honestly tried to tame the wild locks but they'd just spring back up not matter how much gel and hairspray he put in it, so finally he'd gotten fed up and let it be.

Walking into his closet, he stopped in front of the full length mirror, starring at his pale skin, the scars from years ago had started fading away with time, there were just a few left that hadn't faded, but they were mostly places he could hide with clothes.

Setting his towel on his dresser, he opened the drawer and pulled out a fresh pair of boxer, before going to dress into his school uniform.

Sasuke sat in the back of his third period class, bored out of his mind, he was close to falling asleep but he was startled out of his daze when a slightly larger and broader chest heaved onto his back, causing him to grunt as his breath was momentarily knocked out of him, he growled and turned around, prepared to make a comment on the persons mother but any insults that he'd been prepared to spout out died in his throat when he faced light blue fascinating eyes.

"What's with the sleepy face?" The blonde asked enthusiastically, grinning his trademark charming fox smile.

"Nothing."

"Well, Sakura's having a get together later tonight at her place, and we were wondering if you were gonna come?"

The obsidian eyed raven paused before he answered, wondering if he should go, it was hard enough being around the pink haired menace, but when Naruto and her were flirting or hugging or just sitting next to each other a little too closely, he went insane with jealousy.

So he tended to avoid going anywhere where the two could be together, he knew he should just get over his crush but he couldn't, he'd tried and when he'd avoided the blonde it had ended with the Uzumaki forcing him to tell him what was wrong, he'd lied through his teeth just to get away from him, telling him someone had rejected him and he didn't feel like talking to anyone, which wasn't entirely untrue.

The idiot still had no idea that the raven had been litsening the day he'd been talking with Itachi when they were younger.

"N-no, I'm just gonna head home after school."

"Awe, come on Sasuke, it won't be the same without you, Kiba and Neji are gonna be there and so is Itachi." He clasped his hands together, sticking his bottom lip out in a mock pout, trying to convince his best friend's younger brother.

"Naruto, no-" The bell rang before the Uchiha could finish and for that he was grateful, he grabbed his backpack and sprinted out of the class, he wanted to but he just didn't want to be there with the blonde and pink-haired freak there.

----

"Sasuke, catch!"

Said raven caught the basketball that was thrown at him, dribbling it past the opposing team's members easily, before passing it to an expecting Neji who caught it swiftly before dunking it into the basket.

Their team cheered as a whistle was blown signaling the game over, his team had one, of course that was to be expected of a team that had Kiba, Rock Lee, Neji and Sasuke on it.

"Wonderful game! You may all go to the lockers!" Gai cried joyously, waving off the students who sighed in relief and headed to the locker rooms.

Sasuke sighed, walking beside Neji and Kiba who were bickering as usual, today's debate was about Neji's feelings towards the ever so aloof Gaara, but the brunette insisted that he had no feelings for the red-head, which is when Lee bounded to the long haired Hyuuga's side.

"Neji! You have feelings for Gaara-san!? How wonderful! You must tell him at once! One must not keep such feelings of youthful love hidden within the heart!" The youthful teen yelled excitedly, while Neji starred at him in horror, before gripping the older teen's shirt at the neck.

"Lee, I swear to god if you **ever** repeat that again to **anyone**, I will castrate you." He growled, his lavender white eyes blazing, telling the darker-haired boy he wasn't joking, but of course Lee just grinned. completely oblivious to the long haired teens murderous aura.

Sasuke held back laughter while Kiba howled; holding his stomach as he laughed at the brunettes flushed face.

"Come on Neji, give him a break, he's just trying to help." Kiba chided, patting the angered boys back, who released the still smiling Lee.

"So Sasuke, are you gonna come with us to Sakura's?"

The raven scrunched up his nose distastefully, "I'd rather not suffer for three hours watching Naruto and Sakura necking." He replied, Kiba and Neji were the only ones who knew about his feelings for Naruto, and he'd made sure they swore never to tell anyone.

"Ah, come on, it'll be fun, you don't have to watch them, you can just talk with us." The short-haired brunette whined, hooking his arm over the ravens shoulder good-naturedly.

"I don't know..."

"Come on Sasuke, you can't just avoid the fact that the love of your life is dating someone whose been pining for and molesting you since kindergarten and doesn't appreciate the guy you love which pisses you off and makes you hate her more, for the rest of your life."

Sasuke starred at the brunette quietly, his dark onyx eyes narrowed before he rammed his fist into his gut violently, causing the dog-lover to fall to his knees, but the Uchiha paid him no mind, walking to his P.E. locker.

"Wow, I think your punches have gotten stronger, he hasn't gotten up like he usually does." Sasuke turned to stare at the long-haired teen blankly before undressing, putting on his uniform quickly before grabbing his things, Neji followed, Kiba catching up while he held his stomach in pain.

"For god's sake, it was just a joke, you're too sensitive." Kiba grumbled, huffing, but the raven paid him no mind, rolling his eyes as they walked to their final class.

----

"Sasuke!!! You came!" Sasuke stepped aside as the pink-haired girl leapt at him, missing as he hid behind Kiba who laughed,

"Back off Sakura." Neji mumbled, rolling his eyes at the pink-haired idiot.

"Sasuke! You came, that's awesome!" All four teenagers turned to the rough husky voice to see Naruto leaping at Sasuke who didn't move, blushing as he was embraced tightly.

"I knew you'd come! Come on in, Itachi's here too!" The blonde exclaimed, grinning like an idiot as usual.

Sasuke nodded, shrugging out of the loose embrace, heading over to one of the large couches in the living room, sitting beside Gaara and Itachi.

He glanced to his right as Neji and Kiba sat beside him, Neji glancing at the sea-foam green eyed red-head.

Sasuke smirked, leaning closer into the brunette, lips at his ear, "Would you like to trade seats?" The brunette shot him a glare, shaking his head, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

An hour into the party, Sasuke felt his self-control slipping, Naruto and Sakura had been flirting and necking and it was taking its toll on the poor raven, but he refused to look at them, because he knew that if he did, the possibility of going berserk and attacking the pinkette was very great, so sighing he stood up, planning to go to the kitchen but he stopped when he heard a knock.

"Oi, Sasuke can you get that?" Naruto yelled, Sasuke nodded, going to the door and opening it, seeing a silver haired man on the other side of the door, dark emerald eyes staring at him intensely before pink lips formed into a smirk causing the raven to frown.

"Hello there," Sasuke's frowned deepened as he was eyed up, feeling oddly uncomfortable, he held back a sigh of relief as when Naruto walked up behind him, greeting the platinum blonde-haired man happily, glancing between the small raven and the now leering guest.

"Suigetsu, it's about time, come on in!" He gestured with his hand for the man to enter, opening the door wider to let him in.

"It's good to see you again, how've you been?" The blonde asked; unaware of the nervous stare Sasuke was giving the tall teenager who was staring at him with a predatory look his eyes, before turning back to the equally as tall teen.

"It's good to see you too, I've been great, and how are things with Sakura?" As they began to talk Sasuke walked away and to the kitchen, all the while feeling the intense gaze on his back.

Something in his gut told him that he'd better stay away from him.

----

Sasuke served himself a glass of coke, dropping ice cubes into it bored as he watched the gas rise up into bubbles and dissolve.

"So, Sasuke was it."

Tensing the raven turned around, gulping when he saw a cheerfully smiling Suigetsu in front of him.

"U-um...hi..." _Why am I stuttering!? I'm an Uchiha for god's sake; this is not how an Uchiha acts!!!_ Shoving the thoughts to the back of his mind, he picked up his drink, walking past the older teen, yelping when he felt a pinch on his bottom.

Whirling around, he starred at the sliver-blonde shocked, his dark onyx eyes wide, though you'd think he'd be use to getting groped with all his rabid fan girls.

"Did you just-"

"Sasuke! Come on, we're playing twister!" The raven tuned to the entrance of the kitchen to see Kiba grinning widely, he nodded towards the brunette, taking his drink and fast-walking out, passing by the older who smirked at him.

----

"Bye Sasuke-kuuun!"

Said raven felt his eye twitch, he didn't reply, following Neji and Kiba to the Hyuuga's car, he had endured enough squealing to last a life time; no seriously, it was like the girl didn't know when to shut up!

He entered the front seat, sitting down gratefully when he didn't have to listen to the constant jibber-gabber of the pinkette.

"Sooo Sasuke, was I seeing things or did Suigetsu actually pinch your butt?" The youngest Uchiha sent a feral glare at the brunette in the front seat who was grinning coyly at him, while Neji glanced at him amusedly from his mirror.

"You were seeing things dog face, now drop or I'll tell Shino you like him." He growled out, satisfied with himself when the normally tan boy paled.

"Y-you wouldn't!" He screeched, causing the Hyuuga and Uchiha to wince, shaking his head Sasuke sent Kiba a look that answered his question, 'Yes I would'

Huphing hotly, the dog lover sat back down on his seat, crossing his arms over his chest while grumbling quietly, "Stupid stuck-up bastard, I never get to have any fun..."

The raven rolled his eyes, leaning back into his seat, watching the passing scenery bored his dark eyes dazing.

Why did it have to be Naruto that he fell in love with, anyone else would have been fine, but nooo, he had to fall for the gorgeous, un-available, best friend of his brother, and most straight popular guy in school, why did life have to be so cruel? Really, he would've preferred to fall for Rock Lee...well...maybe not Lee...but you got the point.

He knew his chances of actually getting together with the blonde would be slim to none, but he couldn't help but dream, he wasn't even gay...well...then again...there had been that time where he'd declared himself bisexual...but honestly he'd been drunk of his ass, stupid Kiba had spiked his drink without telling him and he'd ended up singing kareoke all night long, if it hadn't been for Neji he'd have declared his love for the blonde that very night.

Sighing he leant his head against the window, his eyes beginning to droop as he felt sleep begin to take him.

_Maybe...maybe one day I'll be able to tell him..._

----

(2 Years Ago)

_Sasuke took deep breaths, attempting to calm his haywire nerves, he'd been a wreck since yesterday when he'd decided he would finally tell Naruto how he felt about him, this year he would finally be entering high school, the same one as his elder brother and his current love..._

_He'd finally gotten the guts to confess because of his friends encouragement, so now he was attempting to calm himself, he didn't want to act like a girl would, but what if that's what Naruto wanted?...maybe he should've asked around for more info...shaking his head he headed to his Aniki's room, he needed to do this before he lost his nerve._

_Walking out of his room, he fast-walked to his brother's room, it was close to his, so he didn't have enough time to talk himself out of it._

_'Okay, I can do this, I can do this...oh who am I kidding I can't do this...ugh! What kind of Uchiha can't even confess his feelings...Then again...Uchiha's aren't supposed to show any emotion what so ever....so...._

_Sighing to himself, he stopped in front of his brothers room, getting ready to knock, freezing when he heard the blondes familiar voice, he didn't know why, but he couldn't move..._

_"Aaaah! What the heck is this!? Another love letter!?"_

_There was 'hn' in reply, he automatically assumed it was his brother, he peeked through the crack of the door, they hadn't closed the door all the way so he could see his brother at his desk, Naruto sprawling himself over Itachi's bed._

_"Whose it from?"_

_"I don't know, does it matter, I mean don't get me wrong, it's flattering and all, but don't they get that I'm dating someone already, I mean really, I don't like rejecting them, but it's so pathetic when they start to cry, saying 'okay, I understand' and then I feel guilty, honestly it's better to just not reply."_

_Gulping past the forming lump in his throat, Sasuke kept on litsening, knowing that he should just go back to his room, but he couldn't._

_"Well what do you do when they tell you to your face?"_

_"That I have a girl friend, I mean how dumb is it to ask someone out when they're with someone!?"_

_"If your not even going to date them theres no point critizing them."_

_"Aah man, thats so wrong, he's on the wrestling team!? Oh no, he's waaay to big, and I do not bottom.'_

_"Mm-hm." The raven replied absentmindly, focused on his book as his best friend babbled on and on about lord know what._

_"I say no, I mean don't get me wrong I don't think this relationship with Ino's going to work out but I'm sick of relationships, I don't need to be tied down, I'm only a freshman, I'm gonna be a sophomore next yearm, I'd rather sleep around and just have a good time!"_

_Gulping heavily, the young raven walked back towards his room, closing his door behind him and locking it, going to his bed and falling face first, feeling tears fall down onto his blankets, eventually the area became damp, but Sasuke couldn't have cared less._

_'Why....why after I finally decide to tell...why did I have to hear him say that...?'_

_Gulping, the Uchiha sat up, wiping away his tears, he got off his bed, walking towards his bathroom, going to the sink and washing his face, the water felt good against his face, he'd been uncomfortable breathing into the fabric of the blanket, and crying had made his face puffy._

_Shaking his head, he headed back to his bed, sprawling on his back, looking up at the ceiling, thoughts running through his mind a mile and minute._

_'I'm so stupid...'_

_----_

_Sasuke bolted up screaming, gasping for air, eyes wide while tears ran down his face, his nightmares had been occurring more and more lately, especially after he'd begun avoiding Naruto, it's been almost two weeks since he'd last even talked to the blonde._

_Shaking his head, he flopped back down, thinking about everything that had happened, Neji and Kiba had tried their best to console their friend but the raven was refusing to talk to anyone, including Itachi._

_He glanced at his door when there was a knock, but he didn't move, just starring at the white wood door in fear._

_Eventually the knocking got more persistent and Sasuke became annoyed, he let out a frustrated growl and walked to the door, slamming it open, his eyes widening when he saw Naruto standing on the other side, stormy blue eyes narrowed_

_"Damn it Sasuke, I'm sick of-" The blonde's harsh words died in his mouth before they could be formed and he rushed towards the raven, taking his flushed face into his hands, starring into the reddened onyx eyes._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"N-no-nothing, I'm fine, thank you for asking." He replied quietly, pulling his face away, not even blushing like he normally would._

_"Sasuke...did someone do something to you?"_

_"...no, can you just leave me alone?"_

_"But Sasuke-"_

_"Look, I told you I'm fine, so just back off!" He pushed the blonde out of his room, slamming the door in his face before he could say anything and locked it, sliding down to the floor, feeling the door vibrate as Naruto pounded his fist onto it, calling the ravens name, but he didn't reply, leaning against the door._

_The pounding didn't cease for around another 10 minutes, eventually it stopped and he heard something slide down the door after the ruckus stopped, and knew the blonde was leaning against the door._

_"Sasuke?"_

_The raven didn't reply, pulling his knees up to his chest, litsening._

_"Remember when I stayed with you when you were in the hospital, you were around 7, right?"_

_"...hn..."_

_He heard a chuckle, "I remember telling Itachi and your mom to go home and that I'd look after you...and you'd wake up a lot in the middle of the night screaming..."_

_The raven remembered all too well, he'd scream and cry and thrash around, but Naruto had never gotten frustrated with him, holding and cooing to him that everything was alright until he'd eventually calm down._

_"I used to sing you a song to help you relax, remember it?"_

_The raven didn't reply, starring down at his blue carpet, biting his plump bottom lip._

_"It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way  
And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop"_

_The raven smiled at the familiar verse, it was the song Naruto had used to sing to him, it was pathetic how well the song fit his current situation, shaking his head, he stood up, opening the door, watching amusedly as the dope fell backwards, groaning._

_"Owww." He whined, rolling onto his stomach before standing up, grinning at the raven, 'Knew the song would work' He told himself, his grinning forming into a soft comforting smile as he embraced the boy._

_"Now, will you please tell me what's been up with you? Neji and Kiba have been saying you've been down, you won't hang out with anyone and you look thinner, Itachi's really worried about you too..."_

_The raven nodded, "I...I know..." He felt tears start to fall down the corner of his eyes before racing down his flushed pale cheeks, sniffing lightly._

_Naruto tightened his hold on him, cooing and humming the tune of the song he'd been singing, rocking himself and his companion back and forth._

_"Sasuke, what happened?"_

_"...."_

_"Sasuke?" Said boy felt his chin lifted up, forcing him to look into the blue eyes he so desperately had been trying to avoid._

_"I...I g-got..." What was he supposed to say...he couldn't confess, no...That wasn't it...he wouldn't....not any more at least._

_"I got rejected...."_

_The Uzumaki starred at him in disbelief but didn't comment, seeing how torn up the raven was about it, wondering who the hell wouldn't have wanted __**the**__ Sasuke Uchiha, the only other Uchiha other than his mother that was even remotely approachable._

_  
"Who?"_

_"Doesn't matter..." He replied, pulling away, causing the older to sigh._

_"I'm always here for you Sasuke..." He whispered, holding the raven tighter, not knowing the affect of his words...they were tearing up the poor ravens heart to pieces..._

-----

**A/N:** Ohayou Gozaimasu...I Think...Well It's 4am, So I Think Thats Appropriate, So I Hope You Liked This Chapter Though I Myself Felt Like Slapping Sasuke And Naruto...Anywho...I'm Starting To Get Some Idea's For Step Brother's In Love, So I'm Thinking I Might Update It Sometime Between September and November, Then Again It Might Just Possibly Be Sooner, But Knowing How I Am It'll Probably Be Between Those Three Months, So Please Wait Patiently For Those Of You Who Have Read It!!!

Ittekimasu


	4. Confession

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

Warnings: **Rated M **- _AU_ - **OOC**

_And I cant breath  
And I still feel  
But not the way I want to  
Im on the edge I dont know how  
I can escape this nightmare_

_Confession (What's Inside My Head) - Red_

Ages/Grades:

(Remember, Sasuke skipped a grade, and so did Hinata)

_Juniors_

Sasuke - 15

Hinata - 15

Neji - 16

Kiba - 16

Shino - 16

Sakura - 16

Ino - 16

_Seniors_

Itachi - 17

Naruto - 17

Gaara - 17

Suigetsu - 17

Chapter 4

Sasuke awoke to someone jumping onto his back violently, attacking his sides with strong fingers, he gasped but let out a laugh when he felt himself being tickled, laughing and begging the person to stop.

"Morning Sasuke!"

The raven struggled helplessly, trying to get loose but the blonde was bigger and stronger, so the chances of him escaping were very slim.

"N-Naruto! S-stop you i-idiot!" He gasped out, struggling weakly against the larger teen, bucking and wiggling around franticly.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Said blonde looked up triumphantly at the oldest Uchiha, not pausing in tickling the younger raven.

"Tickling Sasuke." He replied happily, laughing when he felt the younger beg for his brother to help him, squeezing his eyes shut as he laughed and choked out a pitiful 'help'

Eventually, Naruto decided the boy had had enough, and ceased tickling him but he still hadn't gotten off him, grinning when he asked the blonde to get of him but he refused, lying down on top of him casually as if he were part of the furniture.

Letting out a growl the raven bucked up, startling Naruto momentarily before kicking his legs up, hitting him dead in the back, pushing him off his back and onto the floor, landing on his head un-ceremoniously.

Itachi smirked, shaking his head amusedly as he watched his friend sit up, rubbing his head in pain, sending him a glare when he let out a chuckle.

"You shut up!"

"I didn't say anything, however, you should have expected this much from someone who took Tai Kwan Do for 10 years."(I took Tai Kwan Do!!! ///)

Sasuke didn't comment, getting off the bed with as much dignity as he could muster, though his face was still slightly red.

"Couldn't you have been a little more gentler?" The young Uzumaki complained, rubbing at his head.

"No." And with that the door to the bathroom was slammed shut.

Naruto frowned, looking up at Itachi who just shook his head, turning back around and exiting, leaving the blonde alone.

"You JERKS!!!"

----

Sasuke exited his room showered and dressed, still ever so slightly embarrassed about this morning but he'd live, besides, it's not like this didn't happen, in fact it was a ritual on the weekends, the stupid blonde idiot was, unfortunately, a morning person, it was rare when he wasn't awoken so violently.

"Sasuke! Guess what! Your mom said that you're having a pool party!" Naruto yelled excitedly, bounding up to him as he exited his room.

'Oh god no, a pool party means-'

"Sakura and her friends are coming over in a bit! Maybe you'll find a girlfriend this time, eh?" He asked, elbowing him suggestively, waggling his eyebrows, reminding him of Gai-sensei.

"Don't do that, you look like Gai-sensei." He replied in a monotone, starring at him blankly before heading down the hall, smirking in satisfaction when he heard the expected horrified shriek.

"Bastard!"

"I'm not an illegitimate child you idiot." Sasuke replied casually, making his way down the stairs, laughing quietly when Naruto began to sputter, racking his mind for a comeback but coming up with nothing.

When they got down stairs, they saw Mikoto in a casual sunflower-print summer dress, she smiled at Sasuke and Naruto when they walked up to her, kissing both on the forehead.

Naruto grinned while Sasuke frowned, "Morning auntie!" Naruto chirped, his voice pitching at an un-usual frequency, confusing the raven, how could someone whose voice was so husky and low make a sound like that?

"Good morning Naruto, now Sasuke, is that what your going to wear?"

"Yes." The raven replied, obviously leaving no room for argument, his mother sighed, shaking her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Give him a good spanking!" Naruto suggested, smacking the cloth covered rear to sell the idea, while Sasuke attempted to calm himself inside, his resolve breaking at an alarming rate, attempting to rid his thoughts of himself bent over Naruto's lap his rear in the air while he was being spanked, he whirled around and rammed his fist into the idiot's head, leaving a large bump at the back of his head.

"Shut up you moron!"

The ravenette woman giggled at their antics, pulling her baby boy into her chest, giving him a tight hug, "I love you sweetie." She whispered, suddenly feeling emotional.

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too mom..."

"Aww."

"Shut up Naruto." He growled, pulling away from his mother who seemed reluctant.

"Well, the guests will be arriving soon, I invited a CEO of a large company, if all goes well, we'll merge his company and ours." She smoothed out her hair before ordering the servants in the house on what needed to be done, cueing the raven and blonde to take their leave and head out back to the pool.

"Sooo, any love interests yet?" Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes, one of the many downsides to having told Naruto he was upset because he was rejected all those years ago, was that the blonde constantly nagged him about if he'd 'moved on', the raven would simply roll his eyes, but he never once gave him an answer.

"Come on Sasukeeee, tell meeee."

"Shut up you idiot."

"Aw, that's not very nice," The pair stopped at the chillingly seductive voice, Naruto turned towards his friend, watching as he swung an arm over Sasuke casually.

"Suigetsu, you made it!"

"Well, when you told me this delectable beauty would be one of the hosts, I just couldn't resist." He replied, glancing down at the struggling younger boy amused.

Growling Sasuke rammed his elbow into the taller's rib cage, emitting a pained grunt as the pale arm that had been confining him fell of his shoulder.

He let out an angered huff and stalked off outside, hearing Naruto laugh while the silve-haired man coughed violently.

"Idiot..."

When he got outside he walked straight towards the lawn chairs, Kiba and Neji were already sitting, Neji under a large umbrella while Kiba bathed in the sunlight, Akamaru laying on the ground beside him sleeping.

"Sasuke, it's about time!" Kiba yelled, leaping up, and running towards the paler boy, grinning as per usual.

"You'll never believe what just happened!!!" He chirped, gripping his hands excitedly.

"Oh come on Kiba, it's not that big of a deal." Neji mocked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up! It is too, so keep your comments to yourself or I'll tell Gaara you like him, you ass." He growled, his dark blue eyes narrowing, causing Akamaru to peek an eye open, once assessing that there was no danger he closed his eye.

"Do that and I'll tell Shino you like ass."

"Oh yeah, well if you do that I'll show Gaara those creepy stalker pictures of him you have hidden under your bed!" They continued to squawk back and forth, causing the raven to shake his head at the idiocy, though the small smile on his lips betraying his expression.

"So this where you ran off to."

'_Oh for the love of god, can this guy not take a hint!?_' Growling Sasuke walked away, hearing footsteps trailing behind him, why wouldn't this moron just leave him alone.

"Aw, your so cold Sasuke-kun." Suigetsu teased, smirking when the pale shoulders tensed, his steps faltering a bit but he continued forward, he was heading towards the bar, determined to ask Naruto to make his 'friend' to leave him the hell alone.

"Sasukeee!" He felt his eyes widen comically when he heard his name be called by all to familiar high-pitched voice, '_Dear god, why?_'

"Oh you look sooo good! But you didn't wear a swimsuit, I bet you would look incredible!!!" He felt his eye twitch, whether it was because of Sakura and Ino's high-pitched squealing or because of Suigetsu's lingering presence, he really didn't know, maybe it was both.

"Sasuke! Come get a drink with me!"

"No Sasuke, come with **me **to the garden."

For the next couple of minutes the blonde and pinkette continued to squawk like chickens annoying not only Sasuke but Suigetsu who was standing back watching.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you ladies but Sasuke will be coming with me." He intervened, looping his arms around the slim waist, pulling him to his chest.

The girls shrieked, starring at the silver-haired teen in shock as he made his way away with the youngest Uchiha.

"Let me go you idiot!"

"Not a chance." He replied in a sultry tone, licking the shell of the pale ear, delightful when he heard the needy and breathy groan.

"So I see your weak spot is your ear, interesting, I wonder what other areas are as sensitive." He whispered, blowing into his ear, emitting another satisfying shudder from the younger teen, before he released him, deciding he'd teased him enough.

"I'll see you around, Sasuke."

The raven starred after him in shock, holding a hand to his violated ear in embarrassment, his cheeks just slightly pink.

"ASSWHOLE!" He yelled, blushing when he saw everyone starring at him shocked, he groaned in embarrassment...

Stupid bastard...

----

Naruto laughed along with his friends, smiling broadly, all the girls around him sighing as they starred at the Adonis before them, the bright sunshine blonde hair, the fierce yet kind sapphire blue eyes, the rock hard abs and perfectly toned body, all of it tantalized them and Naruto knew it, he liked the attention, he never got it as a child and so now that he was he was basking in it.

It felt good to know he was wanted by a good chunk of the female population of his school, if not the whole city.

"Narutooo, come hang out with me!" Naruto smirked at the long-haired brunette in front of him, she was dressed quite suggestively, a skin tight black tube top and mini army camouflaged skirt.

"I don't think Sakura would like that."

"Well then we'll just have to make sure she doesn't find out..." She whispered, leaning into him, eyes half-lidded.

"I guess so." He replied, standing and following her, looking around, no one seemed to be looking at them, so he followed her out to the back of the house where the garden maze was.

"Let me go you idiot!" That caught Naruto's attention, he glanced towards the pool and saw Sasuke struggling in...Suigetsu's arms...the silver haired teen leaned his head on his shoulder probably whispering something because the ravens face turned bright pink...that wasn't something just **anyone **could or would do.

For some reason...he didn't like how close they were...he knew Suigetsu very well, and the guy was very similar to him, which is what had him on edge, everyone knew Suigetsu preferred men over women, though it wasn't unknown for him to have slept with a couple of girls, but he was just as big a player as he was and whenever he set his sights on someone, that was it, he'd stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

He felt relieved when he saw him walk away, holding back a smile when Sasuke's face turned completely red, screaming 'Asshole' quite loudly.

He shook his head, noting that Kin was starring quite hungrily at Sasuke, who was now surrounded by a flock of girls, he frowned and pulled away his hand, ignoring the girl before walking over towards Sasuke, who seemed relieved to see him, Sakura and Ino had taken hold of his arms and were pretty much playing tug of war with him,

"Sakura." He called, crossing his arms over his broad chest, the pinkette released Sasuke's arm upon seeing the blonde and smiled saucily, skipping over to him.

"Hey sweetie, I was just talking with Sasuke-kun." She giggled innocently, biting her plump pink lips.

"Is that so? Well, why don't you go wait for me at the bar then." It was more of an order than a suggestion and Sakura knew, and followed his instructions.

Ino was still clinging to Sasuke but upon seeing Naruto she made a sour face and released him, nose in the air, she walked away.

"Thank you." Sasuke replied, breathing heavily.

"No problem Sasu-chan!" He replied back, looping his arm over his shoulder lazily, "So, what did Suigetsu do to get you to scream that loudly at him?"

"He bit my ear..." Was the quiet reply, which made the blonde tighten his hold unknowingly, feeling something odd bubble in his chest...

"O-Oh, well just ignore him, he likes toying with people, why don't you go on over with your friends, I'll see you later!" He nudged the raven towards his friends and walked to the bar, the weird feeling still not disappering, and the more he thought about Suigetsu clinging to Sasuke like that, the more frustrated he became...

"Damn it...whats wrong with me?" He asked himself out loud, sitting down at the bar.

"Well, I knew you'd ask me that one day, so I made a mental list, 1, you have horrible tastes in color, 2, you can't-"

"I didn't ask you!" He yelled at the oldest Uchiha brother, who was smirking at him, sipping at a red drink.

"Well, then I suggest you keep your thoughts up here," He poked his head to get his point across, "Instead of letting it blurt out of your mouth like you normally do."

"Shut up..." He grumbled, ordering a drink, noting that Sakura was talking with some random girl, he turned his attention back to his best friend.

"Hey Itachi..."

"Hm?"

"Say that, you see someone you know very well and care about being kissed or touhed by another person, and you feel like ripping the person who touched the person you care about head off, what would you call that?"

"Jealousy." Came the monotone reply, but not from who he'd expected, Gaara had sat himself down on the stool beside him, glancing at him blankly, nodding to the two in greeting.

"Oh, hey Gaara," He mummbled, still thinking about it...jealousy? Why would he be jealous of Suigetsu? He was just fooling around with Sasuke...it's not like it was anything serious...right?...

"So who are you jealous of? I didn't think someone would actually be crazy enough to flirt with Sakura while she was with you." Gaara said, taking a drink from his club soda.

"It's not Sakura..."

This caught Gaara and Itachi's attention, "Then who..."

"No one! And if either of you mention it again, I'll tell a random person that you have kinky wet dreams about tieing them up and butt raping their asses!!!"(**a/n: blame my friend's influence for this remark**) He yelled, drawing attention, which caused Itachi and Gaara to both hit the moronic blond over the head violently before going back to their drinks, talking amongst themselves, leaving Naruto's face laying against the bar counter.

_Jealous...over Sasuke...theres just no way..._

-----

Sasuke hiccuped, swaying back and forth while Neji attempted to keep him from falling, it was around 11:00 now, and the raven had started reeling in drinks when he'd seen Sakura and Naruto makeing out before heading to the gardens.

"Come on Sasuke, we're almost to your room." He sighed, Kiba had already passed out from drinking back at the pool, but Shino had told him he'd help take him home, which got the brunette thinking, '_How the hell does he know where Kiba lives?_'

"He's never gonna notice how I feel about him, is he?" The raven asked his best friend, looking up at him pathetically as he attempted not to lose his balance.

"Well, I wouldn't say never." He replied, opening his bedroom before helping him in, setting him on his bed, helping him undress before laying him down, startled when he heard someone knock on the door before entering.

"Hey Sasuke I thought I'd come and say goodnigh...um..." Neji starred at the blonde who'd just walked in, glarring soemwhat, he'd never understood why Sasuke was in love with someone like Naruto, in his opinion he could do way better, but who was he to judge, he was in love with Gaara Sabaku.

"What happened? Is he feeling sick?!"

"Keep your voice down, he's asleep." He growled quietly, standing up.

"O-oh..."

"Yeah, 'oh'." He replied, "Well I'll be taking my leave now, excuse me." And with that he left, closing the door behind him, leaving Naruto alone with Sasuke.

Sighing he sat down on the bed, brushing the dark bangs off the delicate pale skin, noting how he scrunched up his nose, batting away his hand, grabbing it, startling the blonde as he took the hand and nuzzled against it as if it were a pillow.

"Hng...Naruto..."

"H-huh?" The Uzumaki starred down at him, completely thrown off, had he just said his name? Suddenly, two dark glazed over onyx eyes were starring at him, seemingly still asleep.

He gulped, the dark orbs making him nervous, he opened his mouth to say somethign but was cut off when a pair of soft pink lips pressed against his, causing his eyes to widen.

'_Holy fuck!_'

* * *

A/N: To my lovely readers who read that I asked the author who originally inspired this story for permission if it was alright if there were some similarities between her story and mine and that I apologized for that, so for those of you who understood that please do ay no attention to the following

To: **Yaoi90210 and SasuNaruLover** (aka) the losers who didn't have enough guts to put a penname someone could actually reply to

I clearly stated the name of the story I got this idea from and also that I recieved the authors permission, this is not some cheap knock off of some other story and this plot has been used time and time again, but when I clearly stated that the idea **wasn't** orginally mine and you still have the nerve to tell me I stole this, is when I have a problem, so screw off!!!


End file.
